gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arin
Arin Joseph Hanson (born January 6th, 1987), also known as Egoraptor, is a cartoonist, voice actor, rapper, comedian, and let's player. He is a co-founder and owner of Game Grumps. Game Grumps Arin co-founded Game Grumps in July 2012 alongside Jon Jafari. Arin and Jon co-hosted and Game Grumps VS together. During the beginning of Game Grumps, Arin and Jon shared management of the channel, before hiring Barry Kramer to do most of the behind-the-scenes works. In addition to hosting Game Grumps, Arin also animated a number of Game Grumps Animated videos for the channel. He would later hire other animators to make more animations for the channel as well. Early in 2013, Arin and Jon recorded their first video with a guest, Grant Kirkhope, in a new series Guest Grumps. Sometime in the first half of 2013, Arin's friend and fellow animator Ross O'Donovan decided to do a let's play show, Steam Train, inspired by Game Grumps. Arin invited Ross to host the show on the Game Grumps channel alongside Game Grumps. When asked by Ross who he should choose as a co-host, Arin recommended Danny Avidan, whom he said would be his back-up partner if Jon were to ever get sick and could not do the show.Before the Grumps: "Barry Interviews Ross" In June 2013, Jon decided to leave Game Grumps, and Arin chose Danny to be his new partner. Arin would later join the cast of Steam Train, either replacing Danny as host in some episodes, or joining Ross and Danny, beginning in the Civilization V: Brave New World play-through. He would also later be a part of the Steam Train spin-off Steam Rolled, playing competitive games with three other hosts. In December 2013, the Game Grumps channel announced a new show, Table Flip, hosted by Barry and Arin's wife Suzy Berhow, and co-produced with Polaris. Arin appeared as a guest in many episodes, as well as doing most of the narration for the series. In January 2015, the Game Grumps premiered a new series, Grumpcade featuring Arin and the other Game Grumps playing console games. This series also sometimes features guests from within the YouTube community. Arin has hosted Grumpcade episodes with guests such as Markiplier, Jirard The Completionist, SoloTravelBlog, Octopimp, Nathan Barnatt, and Jacksepticeye. Career Before Newgrounds Before becoming an animator, Arin was mostly interested in voice acting, recording little audio skits with his microphone and sending them to friends. One of Arin's first viral hits was a short audio skit he made called Dragon Ball Z In A Nutshell, which he uploaded to the filesharing service Napster, inspired by a famous radio skit that summarizes the entire Star Wars original trilogy in thirty seconds. While his original version was fairly popular on Napster, the skit became even more popular when it was re-uploaded by someone else who rebranded it as "Invader Zim Does DBZ". He soon found out that people had also made animations to go with his audio, which led him to Newgrounds. Newgrounds and YouTube Arin's animation career began in earnest with the Awesome Series where he parodied popular, classic video games. Arin's first animation in the series, "Metal Gear Awesome", was published on Newgrounds on February 23, 2006, skyrocketing him to popularity. Soon after he was commissioned by MTV to create more animations in a similar style for a new show called The G-Hole. In 2009 Arin released "Lemon 'n' Bill", a comedy series where an anthropomorphic bullet and a lemon get stuck in classic video game worlds. The series was sponsored by Machinima and was featured on their YouTube channel. During that same year Arin began his collaboration with Joshua "TomaMoto" Tomar to make "Girlchan in Paradise", a 4 episode series sponsored by Newgrounds that parodies shōnen anime. While Arin found his biggest initial success on Newgrounds, Arin was not especially happy with the website's community, which he regards as toxic and consistently hostile towards him. As such, he eventually began to move away from Newgrounds, and instead focus on Youtube, where his shorts like PokeAwesome became especially popular. He then started a new series called Sequelitis, a show comparing a variety of video games to their sequels and examining what each title did particularly well or poorly, in March 2011 with his video "Castlevania 1 vs. Castlevania 2". Game Grumps is a collaboration channel that Arin started with Jon "JonTron" Jafari on July 18, 2012 with the first episode "Kirby Super Star- Spring Breeze Adventures!". Jon Tron stayed a "Grump" until Jun 25, 2013 where he announced that he would be leaving the show to pursue other projects in "Ode to Jon". In the very same episode Dan Avidan is introduced as the next "Grump". Arin and Danny's first Game Grump video was "Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!: Around the World- PART 1". Arin's collaboration with Danny evolved into STARBOMB described by Arin as a "video comedy band". STARBOMB's first song "SMASH!" on the album Player Select was published on December 16, 2014. Studio Yotta animed the music video that featured Super Smash Brothers characters. Other He also appeared as a contestant on the Sony PlayStation game show "The Tester" in its third season, as the community-vote contestant, but was eliminated in the third episode after being accused of using the show to promote himself. When asked about his Tester experience and whether or not he would do it again, he replied with disgust and stated that his experience on the show as a whole was miserable. The "watermelon game" in the episode that got him eliminated was the subject of much controversy, with Arin's fans unanimously agreeing that it was unfair. Arin later admitted that the only reason he ever applied for the show was to spite another applicant that he absolutely loathed, and once he got in he made an effort to make the show as much of a joke as possible. Status Effect podcast, episode 9. Arin has also done narration work for several game trivia episodes of Did You Know Gaming?, a series dedicated to obscure facts in video games (the series has also been mentioned on Game Grumps). Arin narrated some of the videos on the Star Fox, Grand Theft Auto, Mario, Mega Man, Pokémon and Kirby series. He has also voiced Jason Morris, Mittens, many of Max "HotDiggedyDemon" Gilardi's characters and Dicky O'Prick (Mittens's Co-worker) in the We Are Native American Cats animation. He also did voicework for another creation of Gilardi's, acting as Rarity in the PONY.MOV series. In the first installment of the series, APPLE.MOV, he also voiced Pinkie Pie, although he didn't after APPLE.MOV, because he couldn't record his lines. In addition, he has worked with many other animators, like EsquireBob (known for his 3D Game Grumps Animations), Explosm (known for the popular webcomic "Cyanide & Happiness"), and the late Edd Gould (known for his series Eddsworld). He has also been in an episode of ASDF movies, created by TomSka. He voiced two characters in a skit, a mugger and a victim. He also did the narration for 'Relive Your Life', a game that can be found on Newgrounds. Arin has also appeared as a guest character in the Buffalo Wizards Unforgotten Realms Live: the NUREN Campaign, along with Jake Kaufman. He appeared for the first board of the campaign before leaving for other recording sessions. Arin has also appeared as guest in 6th episode of the YouTube Red show Scare PewDiePie with Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg and Matthew Patrick from The Game Theorists. Personal life Arin was born January 6, 1987 in Florida. His father, Lloyd "Paparaptor" Hanson, is a musician. He runs the website Old Farts With Guitars, where he talks about his story with music and occasionally about other members of the Hanson family; Arin made 2 Flash Films (Happy Birthday Dad! and It's Dad's Birthday Again!) as birthday gifts for him. Arin's mother's name is Maurette Hanson. Arin has one brother, Nate, who is an aviator. He is almost exactly three years older than Arin (his birthday is a day before Arin's). He is also said to own a guitar signed by the band Neutral Milk Hotel. He also voiced himself in the Happy Birthday Dad! film. Arin was engaged to Suzy Berhow since Dec. 25th, 2011 and married her on October 25, 2013. Arin named the "Berhow Box" from Metal Gear Awesome after her and made a flash animation where he talks about his love for her. Gallery Quotes Trivia * Arin's signature includes a drawing of Snake from Metal Gear Awesome. * Arin's favorite game is Mega Man X and his favorite movie is Speed Racer (but it was originally The Breakfast Club). * Arin's favorite Pokemon is Scizor. * Arin uses Pikachu (wearing goggles) as his main character competitively in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ** Alternatively, he uses Pikachu with the Choice Band"Super Smash Bros for Wii U". * Arin has a habit of always choosing to play as a female character when given the option. He finds it more pleasant looking at a woman for a long period of time, rather than a man. He also states that he was far more interested in feminine culture as a teenager."Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 2" * Arin's height is 6'2". Donkey Kong Country, Episode 12: "Finale""Totally Rad"Punch-Out!!, Episode 1: "Mac's Back" * Arin is 220 pounds.Punch-Out!!, Episode 19: "Seeing Fish" * Arin enjoys collecting toys and figurines, particularly Transformers and Skylanders. * Arin's favorite band is Jamiroquai. * Arin has a scar on his upper lip due to an accident at Magfest 2013, which involved him smashing his upper lip against a falling toilet seat after he had come down with Norovirus. He has taken to maintaining a mustache regularly to cover the scar. "Rosco McQueen: Firefighter Extreme" * Arin participated as a celebrity contestant in the 2015 Nintendo World Championships as part of the NWC 25th anniversary celebrations. One of the announcers repeatedly mispronounced his name with the wrong inflection, infamously calling him "Oar-in". Arin was eventually beaten in an elimination round, and the winner of the competition would end up being John Numbers. * Arin dropped out of high school due to many issues regarding him moving. He was placed in what he called an "F" school for bad kids, before he was in a "well-to-do" School. The school didn't give him a curriculum because he transferred and wasn't in their district, and instead "made him sit in the library trying to find something for him to do." Arin's mother, being furious with this, asked Arin if he wanted to drop out and get his GED. Arin said yes and got his GED, which he says "was the easiest test he ever took." Super Mario Bros. 3, Episode 20: "Super Fire" * Some of Arin's recent voice acting credits include a cyborg photographer in the season 2 finale of Rick And Morty, as well as an NPC dwarf in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He also had a voice role in the pilot for Jhonen Vasquez's Very Important House. References External links * * at * at * at the Category:People Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Table Flip Guests Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Animators Category:Starbomb